Lord Incendius
=General Information= *Level: 55 (Elite) *Location: Blackrock Depths in Blackrock Mountain *Type: Elemental =Background= Lord Incendius, the fire elemental that guards the Black Anvil located in BRD or Blackrock Depths. =Stealth Run= Lord Incendius is reachable in a typical Stealth Run in about 2 minutes flat, and takes about a minute to kill. To reach him, go straight left as soon as you enter the instance and unlock the door, avoid the roaming fire elemental and distract either the left or right dog. Pass this small group by staying close to the dwarfes. Note that the dogs will detect stealth at an alarming distance, but as a level 60 you will have no problems passing as close as 1-2 feet away from the dwarfes even if they are facing directly at you (no improved stealth required). Then simply head right and pass trough the large door, and across the bridge. After this you'll pass by 3 groups of 2 fire elementals, still nothing so far should have attacked you. Soloable Kill Incendius was fairly easy to solo either as a Rogue or Druid, presuming you had at least 150-200 Fire Resistance. In Patch 1.10 Incendius received a considerable buff. He now gives a stackable Fire Resistance Debuff (-100 FR), making him near impossible to solo without consumables. It is necessary to use a Greater Fire Protection Potion potion as soon as you enter the instance so you can drink one more during the fight. Unless you can easily make these, it is recommended that you duo him to eliminate error and wasting useful consumables. As a druid he is soloable infact, since his Fire resistance debuff counts as a curse. They can remove it and not get the -100 Fire resistance debuff. however the easiest way is to use Omen of Clarity and melee him in the normal Druid form. it can take time, but he will go down. besides, since patch 1.11 all druids no matter spec can cast innervate, so its basicly just a matter of time, and you'll be surprised how much you resist of his attacks with 150 Fire resistance. Two Man Kill One Rogue and one Druid can kill this boss and be out of the instance in 5 minutes or less, no Fire Resistance required (though it always helps). Simply stealth to him, and kill him. Let the rogue tank, while the druid heals and mixes in some moonfire to speed up the damage. Warnings Immune: * Stun * Gouge * Blind * Poison * Garrote Abilities: * Knockback : Be sure to have your back toward the anvil at all times, he can knock you into the lava. * AOE Fire attack * Flame Aura : -100 Fire Resistance debuff which can stack at least 3 times (FR gear is useless, but it counts as a curse and can be displed) =Quests= * * =Loot= His sought after drops include: * leads to * (Leather) * (Plate) * (Cloth) * (Mail) * (Cloth) * (Quest Item) =Notes= Since 1.8 you are limited to 5 instances "per hour", Incendius is farmable in 4-5 minutes per run, thus you will reach the instance limit within half an hour. You can do him 5 times, then go to the badlands to farm mithril and iron.. or go back to an alternative character. While you are in the area it is a good idea to mine all the Dark Iron veins as well, commonly 1-2 are accesible without aggroing a single mob, or having to fight more than 3 simple lvl 52 Dogs. (Blade Flurry is your friend here), see Dark Iron stealth guide for more details. Incendius Incendius Incendius Incendius